Commission for the Preservation of the New Order
The Commission for the Preservation of the New Order, or COMPNOR, was an umbrella organization for various entities that were designed to maintain support for Emperor Palpatine's New Order. It was dissolved after the death of the Emperor in 19 ABY and alongside the formation of the Imperial Remnant. Most of its operations were absorbed into Imperial Intelligence, and many of its brainwashed loyalists formed the Remnant Loyalist Party. History , led by Ishin-Il-Raz.]] COMPNOR, which replaced the Galactic Republic's Commission for the Protection of the Republic, or COMPOR, originated as a popular ideological organization, and the Emperor quickly acted to draw it into his sphere of influence—within months of the Declaration of the New Order, the cultural and youth groups had been grafted onto the pre-existing framework of COMPOR. Crueya Vandron, one of the Emperor's advisors, played an important role in establishing COMPNOR as an asset of the Empire, with Sate Pestage and Ishin-Il-Raz also playing important roles. In 0 BBY, the Imperial Senate was suspended by direct order of Emperor Palpatine. The end of the Senate left the field wide open for COMPNOR to step in. For all the power of the Moffs and Grand Moffs, COMPNOR stood behind them, still more powerful. After the fragmentation of the Empire in 4 ABY, COMPNOR remained intact, its members remaining fanatically loyal to the New Order, which was then represented by the Interim Ruling Council. This fanaticism was largely due to the quasi-religious views of its Director, Drocal Arconen, who revered Emperor Palpatine and his vision for the Galactic Empire. With the instability following Endor, Drocal worked hard to embody the ideals set out by Palpatine, and instill the same through his influence in COMPNOR to the rest of the Empire. COMPNOR was elevated in power under the reign of Bacharan Valak, and was restored to its pre-Endor status and efficiency by 15 ABY. It's stranglehold upon Imperial society was ferocious and fierce under its last leader, the notorious Korynn Fleming. However, after the death of Emperor Vadim in 19 ABY, Fleming decided to dissolve COMPNOR upon the formation of the Imperial Remnant. Many of its most critical operations were rolled into Imperial Intelligence, while hard-lining, brainwashed loyalists formed the Remnant Loyalist Party to maintain many of COMPNOR's ideals. Ideology The New Order, which was the underlying ideology of the Galactic Empire was strongly supported by COMPNOR. It criticized the perceived decadence and weakness of the Republic, and advocated an authoritarian and militaristic social and political culture. It shaped and policed many aspects of society, from research to art to the military. Structure * Select Committee—Executive entity * Sub-Adult Group—Youth organization * Coalition for Progress—Information-gatherers for the ISB * Coalition for Improvements—Socio-political engineering body * CompForce—Military and reconnaissance branch * Imperial Security Bureau—Intelligence agency and military morale monitors Membership Imperial citizens were encouraged to join COMPNOR. Members were given exclusive access to breaking news, a free subscription to Iron Will (official feed of COMPNOR) and a special welcome message from the Emperor himself. Category:Imperial Organizations Category:Imperial Entities & Terminology